


一个关于精灵鸟和自由的童话 （山组清水文）

by sakurai_sakurai



Category: Arashi (Band), ohno satoshi sakurai sho, 山组 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurai_sakurai/pseuds/sakurai_sakurai
Kudos: 1





	1. 精灵鸟

山组向， 现实向，双视角  
第一章。 精灵鸟  
有些时候， 樱井翔很怀念从前的日子， 从前那些默默无闻穷困潦倒但却壮志踌躇开怀大笑的日子。 那时候的他们年少轻狂， 青涩的不像话， 现在想想的确不是能够大火的资质。  
但为什么自己会如此怀念那时的他们，那时的自己。 樱井又默默的开了一罐啤酒， 手里不停的换着频道。 电视机里传来嘉宾夸张地笑声， 摄像机渐渐的聚焦到一张漂亮的脸， 樱井隐约记得是个新人模特， 参演了一部人气偶像剧现在风头正盛。 他就这么看着女孩年轻的脸， 上面全是欲望和单纯。  
樱井觉得自己醉了，思绪渐渐的飘远， 但他又清醒得很， 连生命中最细微的感情都记得清清楚楚， 他不敢忘。37年里的人生想走马灯一样一幕幕不停闪过， 直到一张脸渐渐变得清楚。  
那是19岁的大野智。  
19岁的大野智给人一种仙子的孤高感， 不敢让人轻易冒犯。 在那个周围人都毛毛躁躁的年纪， 大野智像一只精灵鸟， 仿佛什么都留不住他， 抖一抖翅膀就飞走了。 尤其当大野智跳起舞时， 全世界都是他，只是他。  
樱井已经记不起太多细节了， 即便自己拼命的想要留住， 但时间抚平伤痛的时候也带走了美好的回忆。 他唯独记得， 自己的心情。  
那时候的自己自大又不安， 浑身是刺。 用耳钉， 肚脐钉和夸张地发型来掩饰自己没办法优雅泰然的事实。但大野智总是那样安静， 仿佛什么都不会扰乱他的心。就那样轻易地，在舞台上光芒四射。  
樱井翔是羡慕的，是嫉妒的，也是无法放弃的喜欢的。  
是了，那时只是崇拜和喜欢而已。  
而如今，这个字在嘴边反反复复不敢说出口。一旦说出了的话， 一切都完了。  
究竟什么时候一切都变了呢？是年轻时胡闹地玩笑，是他有意无意地关心，是而立之年之后他默默的守护，还是那些不知真假地告白。罐头里的照片，杂志取材时的暧昧小故事，录节目时不经意回望的眼神，每年音乐主持时的温柔，所有的一切编制成了一张大网，让他自己跌落了进去。  
心甘情愿。  
他知道18岁的樱井翔永远不会想到自己的人生会是这样。一直以为自己会像其他同学一样，做着差不多的工作，去着差不多的酒会，挽着差不多的妻子，有着差不多的人生。所以他不甘心，他不要这种一眼就能看到底的人生。  
所以年少的自己莽撞的决定了自己的道路，和同样莽撞青涩的四个人。而如今人生起起伏伏快半载，一同的低谷与辉煌，一同的欢笑和泪水，一同的，永远一同的五个人，这样如梦般的时光却马上要有期限了。他记得有人问他他的梦想是什么， 他是怎么回答的来着。  
“我的梦想就是不从这个梦里醒来吧。“  
啊，原来是这样啊。  
当决定休止的时候，他时时觉得自己被分成了两半。一个他冷静的处理所有事情，团员间的关系，工作人员的归宿，之后的打算，等等等等。而另一个他被自己关在心里的角落，疯狂的嘶吼，绝望的祈求，一遍遍，一遍遍地诉说着自己的不可言说的心意。  
他不能让任何人看见另一个自己，谁都不行。  
所以他以上帝视角看着自己的喜怒哀乐，看着自己恰到好处的微笑，伤心，遗憾。  
然后他眼睁睁地看着自己被生生撕裂。  
最近发生的事情太多，樱井今早看着自己在头条的照片开始觉得是一件理所当然，这未尝不是一种麻木。好的坏的，他突然觉得都无所谓了。他又想起19岁的大野智，如果自己能像他就好了，就不会如此挣扎，就不会如此口是心非，看着自己的灵魂慢慢腐烂。  
他，樱井翔，国民偶像arashi中排行老二，樱井家的长子，新闻主播，庆应的高才生，立派优雅的精英。他不能暴躁，不能无理，不能。。。不能对一个一起走过20年的人说一句：  
大野智，我爱你。  
樱井翔猛然惊醒，电视上依然是女孩精致的脸。他挣扎着坐起来看了看手机，才过了不到10分钟。  
仿若一生。  
樱井扶着沙发站起来，准备去洗漱，明天还有一天的通告，也会有娇兰的收录，也会有那个人。他觉得自己应该知足了。  
他还是俗世意义的成功者，还是能或近或远地看着那个人，还是可以装作无意玩笑般的表达爱意，还是能够。。。。  
水龙头的水哗哗流，他无法去管，因为他看着镜子里的自己，早已泪流满面。  
他终于失声痛哭。  
当天晚上樱井做了个梦，梦里自己变成了一只精灵鸟，飞到19岁大野智的身边，对他说我爱你。然后他看到了，大野智笑着对他说：我也是。


	2. 自由

第二章．自由  
大野智是自由的，是热爱自由的，是可以为了自由不顾一切的。  
他从没想过自己可以做偶像这么久，当时的自己一开始就想退出，后来一点一点越陷越深，最后走了20年。  
他从没想过自己可以和同样的人共事20年，就如一开始从来没想过可以和他们变成不可分割的手足，就像从来没想过他会。。。。爱上大屏幕上的这个人。  
周一晚的news zero 是大野智必看的，即使有工作也会提前录好。一开始是兴趣是对成员的自豪感，后来变成了习惯和其他什么混合在一起无法辨别的情绪。像极了他对那个人的情绪，满满的都在嗓子眼，时不时的想要喷涌而出，但仔细想想却空落落的，无处可寻。  
他对那个人的情感是矛盾的，就像他觉得自己的人生也是充满矛盾的。他不是没有过想逃离辉煌，但无法割舍，对arashi, 对其他成员，和对他的情感。  
他很多时候感到不甘心，自己从年少便被绑定在了这个行业，这个组合，这个人身边。他想知道自己的人生是否还有其它的可能性。他想知道自己的真正心意，后来他无力地发现自己可以放弃财富权利工作事业，但唯独，无法放弃，这个人。他确定了自己的心意。  
大野智回过神，他感觉自己的脚有些麻，但固执的不想挪动位置。正如他清楚对那个人的情感终究有一天会把自己吞噬，但依旧固执的不肯放手。电视上的人眼睛有些浮肿，形状漂亮的嘴唇张张合合地吐出优雅的字语，一切都那么完美。那个人本身就是完美的，他不允许自己出错，不允许自己不优雅泰然。大野智突然有些生气了，他不想要这样完美的他。大野智有时候会想如果这个人有什么丑闻就好了，这样他就可以毫无顾忌地走到他眼前，告诉他：  
樱井翔，我爱你，很久很久了。  
这样他就不会毁了他。  
他看着那个人端正的向观众道别，端正的鞠躬，端正的从屏幕上消失。他的腿已经没有知觉了，还是伸长了胳膊拿过手机发了一条：‘辛苦了，今天的表情也很好哦！‘  
“叮！”不到五秒就有了回信：‘谢谢智君，我很开心，要早点睡哦，晚安！“  
大野智怔怔地看了半响，迅速的回发了“晚安“就把手机赌气一般的扔到一旁。他不喜欢这样的樱井翔，他想要那个会哭会笑，会发脾气会闹的有血有肉的少年，究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？樱井翔不再张狂，不再胡闹发脾气，而是带上了完美的面具成了人人都艳羡的樱井翔。现在的樱井翔的喜怒哀乐都像经过了计算后的完美表演，连这个站在他身边20年的人有时都分不清那双永远微笑着的眼睛里究竟有没有藏着的泪光。  
他觉得离这个人越来越远。  
他做不到完美的掩盖自己的情绪，他讨厌那些虚伪的笑容，拐弯抹角的暗讽，真真假假的试探。他装不出来也不想去装，所以他让自己越来越沉默，时不时蹦出一两句破天荒的话逗大家一笑。正因如此，没有人知道他哪句话是玩笑，哪句是真心。  
只有他自己明白，对那个人的每一句，都是真真切切的，真心。  
他不说谎，只是那个人也把这些当电视前的玩笑话罢了。  
大野智仰起头无力的瘫在沙发上，无法自我斗争过的睡意渐渐袭来。他终是沉沉睡去。手机界面停留在樱井翔地邮件画面，慢慢暗了下去。  
梦里他隔着一道玻璃墙看着桀骜不驯的黄发少年，温暖地笑了。


	3. 山水

第三章．山水  
人们说成年人的世界里没有童话，一切一切终会沧海桑田。等你我蓦然回首，却只看见了那些错过的人。他们还说情啊爱啊都无关痛痒，不过匆匆几十年。当年的情比金坚山盟海誓有朝一日终成云烟。  
但人们还说说冬天雪化了就是春天，若是冰雪不化，那就一把火烧出一个春天。他们还说不要怕那些流言蜚语，有些时候片刻即成永恒。  
我想说，看山是山，看水是水；看山不是山，看水不是水；看山终是山，看水终是水。  
他们亦然。


End file.
